The present invention relates generally to video game controllers, and more particularly to video game controllers having removable components.
Video games are commonly enjoyed by many, with video games being available in a number of genres and across a variety of themes. Video games generally provide a source of entertainment and allow users to virtually participate in activities and take on roles that may be unavailable within the constraints of daily life. Video games may also present opportunities to increase manual dexterity, improve hand/eye coordination, or even provide educational or learning experiences.
Video games are often played using a game console executing program instructions for the video game, with the game console coupled to a display for displaying video game elements and to a controller for providing input derived from user interaction with the controller. Some video games may use a computer system, such as a personal computer, with the computer system effectively providing for the functions of the game console, display and controller.
The video game controller is often a specialized device unique to a particular video game console or usable with several video game consoles. The use of a specialized device provides many benefits. The specialized device generally includes a variety of buttons, sticks and other input devices. The numerous input devices allow the video game controller to be used to provide a variety of control functions and to allow the specialized device to replicate use of a wide variety of real world devices. In addition, the specialized devices have a small footprint, increasing ease of shipment, storage, and display.
However, use of a specialized device may detract from an overall game experience. For example, the specialized device generally does not have physical similarity to many, if any, real world devices.